The Bloody Biker
|thumb]] The Bloody Biker (real name: Damien Monroe) is a character in The Daniel-Verse, and an Emissary of The Game Master. He was the rival and archenemy of Benjamin Malkator. He tends to view all other powerful beings, including mythological demons, as his rivals that he aims to surpass. Damien was once a member of The Archive, and became the Bloody Biker after one of their experiments. History Early Life Damien lived with his parents and older sister when he was a child. His father was secretly a devil worshiper, and when Damien discovered this, he grew jealous of the demons that stole his father's attention. He later encountered the Game Master, who gave him a secret power that allows him to rearrange his atoms in any way. When he was nine, his family found Benjamin Malkator unconscious in the woods, and nursed him back to health. Damien and Malkator became close friends, although Malkator and Damien's sister didn't get along. When HELLFIRE took over Malkator later, he gave into his hatred and killed her, which angered Damien. Before Damien could take his revenge, The Blind Man took their memories and brought them both into the Archive. Phase One While in the Archive, Damien became a Martyr, and he started a new friendship with Malkator, as they didn't remember each other. Eventually, the Game Master returned, returning Damien's lost memories to him. In order to become strong enough to defeat Malkator, Damien took part in an Archive experiment, in which his body was infused with energy from the Unclaimed Domain. However, the energy tore his body apart, and the metal chair he was sitting in, into individual atoms, which were transported to the Unclaimed Domain that the energy came from. At this point, Damien's Emissary power allowed his body to restructure itself, along with the metal chair. He then took on a new identity as the Bloody Biker, and claimed the domain as his own, renaming it Bloody Hell. Damien continued to fight Malkator, who at this point had developed powers of his own. He was eventually made into an official Emissary and was seemingly killed when Daniel Ferris shot him in the head for mocking Malkator's sacrifice to prevent the Game Master from committing genocide in A New Fear Will Soon Be Born. Phase Two It was later revealed in Lone Timberwolf that he survived and was able to recover. He now holds a vendetta against Daniel, and has decided to start a game with Puppy Dog to see who can kill him first. His return was hinted at in this video. Powers Damien's main Emissary power allows him to rearrange his atoms in any way, although doing so is painful. His powers sometimes act on their own, allowing him to regenerate. He also grew eyes on his tongue, allowing him to see despite wearing a blindfold. He can also control a large amount of metal, which was turned into a part of him during the Archive experiment. As it's not an organic part of him, he can control it without causing himself pain. He usually turns it into a metal bike capable of outrunning a race car, or into various swords (mainly falchions). The Archive experiment also causes him to have extraordinary speed and strength, and he can open portals into Bloody Hell, as that's where his power originated from. Appearance Damien was born with brown hair and eyes, but turned them red using his powers. He also has glowing red pentagrams in his pupils, and wears a blindfold. His clothing is dyed red with human blood. Category:Characters Category:Emissaries Category:A New Fear Will Soon Be Born Category:The Daniel-Verse